


[Podfic] A Set of Limericks in Yellow-Green

by akikotree, CompassRose, Kess, lunatique, saffronbunbaker, secretsofluftnarp, TheArcher



Series: Chartreuse [2]
Category: Podfic Meta - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Limericks, Multivoice, Music, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Team Chartreuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: A set of eight limericks written by Compass Rose, as fan art of Team Chartreuse's mascots- chartreuse the liqueur, and chartreuse the color! Recorded by members of the team- Saffronbunbaker (limerick 1), TheArcher (limerick 2), SecretsofLuftnarp (limericks 3 and 5), Akikotree (limericks 4 and 7), Lunatique (limerick 6), and Kess (limerick 8). Theme music composed by the magicalNuitarie.Recorded for Voiceteam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.Thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Series: Chartreuse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764313
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] A Set of Limericks in Yellow-Green

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Set of Limericks in Yellow-Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074893) by [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

6 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voiceteam-%20A%20Set%20of%20Limericks%20in%20Yellow-Green.mp3) | **Size:** 4.38 MB 

| 

cover created by Kess  
  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Springtime Fresh Chorus of Limericks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430807) by [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree), [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose), [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess), [saffronbunbaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker), [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp), [TheArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher)




End file.
